


No Adventures

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ivy and Peter chat, friendship drivel, its all rather vague, mostly fluff a little angst, mostly just for the angst, set before Love Once Lost, they talk about their sex life a litttlleee but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: Peter can't have any adventures. Ivy doesn't believe this is true.
Relationships: Alice Knight/Peter Strauss, Ivy Knight/Jordy McAllen, Peter Strauss & Ivy Knight, Peter Strauss & Ivy McAllen
Collections: Chats with Peter and Ivy





	No Adventures

"Peter!"

"Ivy!"

They sat together outside her cottage and talked about clouds and music and books and dreams. Peter still had dreams - he would even if Alice didn't, and Ivy could respect that. She cradled her half-asleep babe in her arms and watched her other child run crooning into her husband's arms. Alice was there, moderating Jordy, always making sure everything was safe.

Ivy believed in Alice's motivations a little more because, for a time, she had believed in them a little less. Now she understood a bit better. And Peter had always understood, which was what mattered.

"We'll keep trying, of course." Peter's eyes were fastened on little Molly's bobbing head. "I mean, I'm not at all sure what people mean by 'trying' - I suppose as opposed to sleeping separately. Alice might 'try for a baby,' but I never have. You know?"

She did, and she didn't. "It just happens, you mean?" She didn't want to tell Peter that she had experience with birth control, so she'd play innocent on that score. And she had experience with 'trying,' too - trying to find a way to convince Jordy that she wanted to be a mother, and then giving up and deciding she was going to try whether or not Jordy thought it was wise.

But she didn't say that to Peter. She couldn't.

"Right. What could be more natural than conception?" He sighed. "Now, intimacy? Alice informs me that some things are not natural, and she has such a broad set of definitions."

Ivy didn't laugh because that would be wrong, but she smiled, pressing those smiles like kisses into her daughter's golden ringlets. "What does she mean?"

"Oh, you know. Typical things. We're to have sex in bed in the dark in very specific ways 'like God intended.' She also felt God intended us to be at least partially clothed, but I put my foot down, and she got over it. Still, not much adventure. I'm fine with it, though - you learn and adjust if you really love someone, and I love Alice."

Uncomfortable, and knowing she broke Alice's rules more often than not, Ivy shifted and broke eye contact. "Well. I-I w-wouldn't ... that is ..." She blushed, but it had to be said. "Isn't there room for adventure still?"

"With Alice? No. But as I said, as soon as I realized it wasn't going to be an option without causing major strife, well, I adjusted. Honestly, I'm just thankful we're on such good terms, good enough that we can even worry about something so trifling - you know how difficult it's been. But we've had a few good years, and I'm forever grateful."

"I'm grateful, too. But Peter, don't you think ... I mean, Alice loves adventure."

"On her terms, when it's proper." Peter cocked his head. "But I'm flattered that you're that concerned about us. We shouldn't be any of your concern. I just made the comment as a joke. It was in poor taste."

It had been, but Ivy couldn't resist one more little comment of her own. "Peter, I think Alice just needs it reframed from 'I want to do this because I'm a curious dreamer, and I think it's romantic' to 'you want to do this because you aren't going to be able to stop wanting it until you've tried.' That's what I've always found. Take it with a grain of salt because I don't know ... well, I don't know anything about Alice's personal life. But from what I know about the reasons she sets boundaries and the reasons things make her uncomfortable ..." She let her voice trail off, prayed he would not judge her for her frankness.

He laughed. "You know, you're right. Every time I've convinced her to try something slightly new, she's acted like I just delivered an execution notice. And trust me, I've convinced and convinced. But I can be a lot more subtle and get a lot further."

"That's often the key." Not from her perspective, for she'd never had to convince and doubtless never would. In fact, she rarely felt comfortable enough to make a suggestion until after it'd already been made. But that was beside the point. She knew how Alice, stubborn and childish at times, worked. If she could benefit Peter with that knowledge, all the better.

The sun was setting, and Jordy came back with Letty on his shoulders and Alice advising caution, fearful for her niece's early demise.


End file.
